Merry Christmas
by 01shane01
Summary: Smut.


Every morning that Santana Lopez woke up, she thought that she was in a dream. She looked to her left to find a woman still soundly asleep with an angelic look of peace on her face. She gently brushed the brown hair out of the other woman's face.

As she watched the younger girl sleep, she wondered how she had gotten lucky enough to get Rachel Berry to be hers and hers only. It astounded her how Rachel could swear black was blue that she loved Santana with all of her heart given all of her personality flaws and how evilly she treats her at school.

Santana, almost head cheerleader, wasn't ready to tell everyone that she was deeply in like with the girl that dresses like a grandmother. She wasn't ready to let everyone know that the girl led next to her had her heart in the palm of her hand and she was powerless to resist anything that Rachel chose to do with it.

She felt bad that she wasn't ready and had to slushie her girlfriend on many occasions. She felt bad that she had to spit horrible names at her every day when they passed each other just so that she could keep up appearances. Surely if she stopped, Brittany and Quinn would start asking questions. No matter how much Rachel assured her that it was ok she still felt like a terrible person.

"Stop thinking so loudly" Rachel mumbled in to her pillow as she turned on to her stomach.

"Sorry babe." She kissed the brunettes bare shoulder and ran a single finger across her back, causing Rachel to shiver. The Latina girl smirked, kissing her way closer to Rachel's neck.

"What do you think you're doing?" The diva asked as she found herself being straddled and her hands being moved and held to either side of her head.

"My favourite past time." Santana whispered in to the girl's ear, sending another shiver down her body and earning a quiet moan

"But I haven't even showered from last nights past time activities." The diva tried to protest but her efforts were abandoned when the cheerleader started trailing a line of soft kisses down her back.

Santana moved her hand slowly over Rachel's ass and down between her legs. The girl raised her hips upwards so that the cheerleader could reach her clit. Rachel gasped at the contact, burying her head in her pillow. Santana rubbed the sensitive bundle of nerves slowly but firmly, building Rachel up at a steady pace.

She kissed her way back up the other girl's spine and started working on her neck, sucking on her pulse point, biting down when the diva moaned.

A few minutes later and Rachel was eagerly rocking her hips against Santana's hand, though it was bringing her little release. She whimpered in her frustration.

"What's wrong baby?" Santana teased.

"You know exactly what." The diva growled.

"Tell me anyway." Santana whispered, lust dripping from her words.

"I want you." Rachel moaned as the cheerleader pressed her fingers down.

"Where?" She turned Rachel over so that she was lying on her back. A selfish act because Santana loved watching Rachel's boobs bounce as she thrust hard in to her.

"Inside me." The diva whimpered once more, making eye contact with the Latina.

Santana connected their lips in a heated kiss as she easily slid three fingers in to the waiting woman, earning a cry of pleasure. Her pace was hard and fast. The cheerleader wanted to throw the frustrated girl over the edge and in to her orgasm, and that's exactly what she did.

Within moments, Rachel was clutching on to Santana's back, digging her fingers in to the point of breaking the skin. Her moans bounced off the wall as she arched off of the bed, releasing her orgasm.

The cheerleader pulled her fingers out once Rachel was done clenching around them. She placed a soft kiss on the girl's lips before resting her head on the divas shoulder.

"That is by far the best way to wake up." Rachel breathed as she fought to catch her breath, leaving Santana with a huge smile on her face. She focused on the girls toned stomach and started drawing patterns on it with her finger.

"I'm sorry I'm so horrible to you at school." She mumbled.

"Hey, let's not talk about that now. It's Christmas day." Rachel said, making the powerful girl look at her. "Let's go get showered and go see my dads." She instructed.

/-\

"I thought we told you not to stay out all night without calling." The tall man scolded, pulling his daughter in to a hug.

"That's my fault, sorry Mel. I hid her phone so we could have a peaceful dinner." Santana apologised, hugging Rachel's other dad, Jack.

"It's ok. We just would have rather you called." He said.

"Do you need a hand with dinner?" The shorter brunette offered, changing the subject before he parents wanted details of their night.

"Thanks honey but it's almost ready." Mel said, moving to hug Santana before scuttling back to the kitchen. The two girls looked at each other for a moment then broke in to fits of laughter.

"I will never get used to the way he walks baby." Jack giggled quietly at Santana's comment before following his husband in to their kitchen.

The short brunette took the Latinas hand and led her through to the living room. Like they had done plenty of times before, Santana took her place at one end of the couch, her legs pointing towards the other end. Rachel sat between the other girl's legs, her back against Santana's chest, leaning back in to the girl. The cheerleader rested her head on the divas shoulder as she wrapped her arms around the girl's stomach. Rachel ran her fingers affectionately over the girls arm.

"I'm starting to not care if people know about us." The Latina girl admitted.

"Well do you want to tell people?" Rachel asked softly as she watched the fire flicker in front of them.

"I don't know. Cheerleading is my life. I'm scared I'll lose it if anyone knows." She said sadly, placing a kiss on Rachel's cheek.

"Then don't tell people yet. I don't mind. I see how much it hurts you to be cruel to me every day but I also know how much it would hurt you to be dropped from the team."

"I see how much it hurts you to be insulted and slushied by me." Santana stated quietly. Their conversation was interrupted by Jack telling them that dinner was being served.

/-\

When dinner was over, the couple headed back to Santana's place. Her parents had gone to some island for the Christmas break and gave Santana the option to go with them or stay behind. Obviously she picked the option that meant she could spend time alone with Rachel and she loved it.

Santana stood nervously at the end of her bed, looking at the brunette that occupied it. She had found herself thinking a scary thought during dinner with her lover's family. She never intended this kind of thought to ever cross her mind but it did. It was there and it was all she could think about. The cheerleader never knew that she would feel like this about Rachel Berry. If you have told her a year ago that she would be in this situation, she would have bitched you out about it.

"Are you going to stand there all night or are you going to come and join me under these covers?" The singer smirked, making and holding eye contact with Santana.

"I love you." She muttered.

"What?" Rachel laughed, thinking that her ears were playing tricks on her.

"It doesn't matter." The Latina girl shook her head and turned to walk to the bathroom, only to be stopped by Rachel's arms around her waist and chest.

"What did you say?" she whispered in Santana's ear.

"I love you." The girl whispered back.

Rachel kissed her neck softly. "Again." She pulled Santana backwards so that she fell on to the bed and on top of the diva. Rachel quickly flipped them over so that she was on top.

"I love you Rachel." The cheerleader blushed at the position she was in. She had no power and she didn't care. She looked at Rachel whose hair had fallen around her face creating a curtain from the rest of the world. Their eyes held each others for what seemed like eternity, each girl trying to read the other.

"I love you too." Rachel breathed, as if anything louder would ruin the moment. They continued to look in to each others eyes for a few more moments before Santana pulled Rachel close, connecting their lips in a slow but passionate kiss.

Rachel let her hands wander down to the hem of Santana's shirt, lifting it slowly over her head, removing her bra while the cheerleader was sat up. The short brunette kissed a trail down the cheerleader's neck, stopping to suck on her pulse point. Santana sighed with pleasure when Rachel bit softly.

The girl continued her trail down. She kissed the Latinas collarbones, the swell of her breasts and finally her nipples, catching it between her teeth before flicking it with her tongue.

Her hand moved further, her fingers lightly brushing over Santana's toned stomach, causing her to shiver. Rachel undid her pants with one hand and in one swift movement; her pants and panties were flung to the other side of the room.

Santana whimpers as her lovers fingers brushed over her clit and headed straight to where she wanted them. She felt two fingers ease themselves slowly inside her as a steady pace began. The cheerleader wrapped her arms around the girl and held on. She felt herself leaping closer and closer to the edge with every thrust of Rachel's fingers. It always surprised Santana that the girl hovering above her could make her feel like she does with the smallest effort. She was also surprised that with Rachel it didn't have to be rough to get her off. In fact, with Rachel it felt better when she took her time.

Knowing exactly what she was doing to the woman below her, Rachel started thrusting harder; revelling in the moans Santana was producing.

"Fuck Rachel." She moaned, "I'm so close!" the taller brunette started arching off the bed, meeting Rachel's thrusts. "Rachel!" Santana screamed as her orgasm tore through her, leaving her shaking on her bed.

The diva removed her fingers from the girl and laid beside her, holding her as she stopped shaking. Rachel placed a kiss on the cheerleader's cheek. "Merry Christmas." She whispered.


End file.
